Receuil d'un albinos et d'une survoltée
by camelia17
Summary: Voici, Mesdames et Messieurs, la toute première fiction française sur la relation Accelerator/Mikoto, mais aussi ! Le tout premier Lemon ! Je vous présente un recueil de one-shot et drabble contant les aventures de nos deux Level 5. Les histoires ne se suivent pas et j'écris en fonction de mon inspiration. En attendant, profitez-en !
1. Chapter 1

DEBUT LEMON

Posant ses lèvres contre les siennes, Accelerator la serre contre lui, laissant sa béquille tomber au sol à côtés d'eux. Le bruit provoquée par le son du choc entre le sol et l'objet ne semble pas du tout remarquée par les deux adolescents, trop occupée à déversée cette tension retenue depuis trop longtemps. Mikoto s'accrocha au tee-shirt du level 5, ne sachant évidemment pas comme s'y prendre et se retrouvant alors complétement à la merci des idées lubriques du jeune homme, une langue vient caresser sa lèvre, lui demandant la permission d'entrer et qu'elle accepta aussitôt. La langue de l'albinos vient caresser sa jumelle, commençant un ballet fiévreux et endiablé qui arracha un petit gémissement à la Railgun. Ce simple son fit doubler la chaleur du feu à l'intérieur du corps d'Accelerator qui commença à se demander s'il sera capable de se contenir pour ne pas la brusquer.

Il fit basculer la jeune fille sur le lit se trouvant derrière eux et mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour éviter de l'écrasé, reprenant la découverte de sa bouche pendant que la jeune fille entoura son cou de ses bras et passe sa main dans ses cheveux blancs en évitant de toucher au ras-de-cou du jeune homme, il ne faudrait pas que ses pouvoirs s'active et la blesse à un moment pareil. Il défie les boutons de la chemise de la jeune fille à sa portée, se reculant légèrement, un mince filet de bave relit leur deux langues et fait rougir la jeune fille innocente et encore pure, l'albinos commença à embrasser le cou de la jeune fille et descendit petit à petit jusqu'à arriver à la parcelle de peau habituellement recouverte par sa chemise. Il mordit la peau au niveau de la clavicule, arrachant un petit cri à sa victime qui résonna comme un chant à ses oreilles, se redressant, il admira le magnifique suçon ou perle une petite goutte de sang sur la peau bronzée, montrant alors sa propriété à tous ceux osant le défier. Il lécha le liquide vital avant de repartir à l'assaut de la bouche de la Railgun.

Ses mains planèrent sur ses côtes et glissèrent sur les cuisses dévoilé par la jupe d'écolière, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de la jeune fille. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à ses mollets et retirèrent lentement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, les chaussettes de la jeune fille avant de remonter au niveau de sa poitrine pour retirer ce pull décidément, beaucoup trop gainant à son goût. Il le fit passer par-dessus la tête de la jeune fille et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce au hasard, il s'attela alors à la tâche de défaire chaque bouton de cette fichue chemise et c'est vraiment pas une partie de plaisir, si ça ne tenais qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà réduite en lambeau mais s'il fait ça, Mikoto ne va pas être contente et risquerai soit de lui lancer un éclair ou de changer d'avis et de ne pas vouloir le faire, ce qui serait beaucoup plus dure pour lui. Alors il prend son mal en patiente et défait chaque bouton en les maudissant intérieurement, il arrive finalement à tous les retirer et s'empresse de jeter la chemise quelque part du côté du pull.

Admirant la magnifique peau bronzée mettant en valeur la poitrine de sa petite-amie dans son soutien-gorge blanc, il dévore la peau désormais à l'air libre pendant qu'une de ses mains masse l'un des seins à travers le tissu, arrachant de petits cris tellement mignons à la jeune fille. Accelerator n'a jamais compris pourquoi elle désespère tant d'avoir une petite poitrine, ça doit être plus pratique pour ce battre, non ? Et maintenant qu'il l'a devant les yeux, le plus fort des level 5 doit avouer qu'il n'a pas envie qu'elle change de taille, ses seins ont exactement la même taille que sa main et c'est très bien comme ça. Sa main libre commença alors à tenter de dégrafer le soutien-gorge encore plus capricieux que la chemise et il était sur le point de le déchiqueter en morceaux, lorsqu'une tape sur son épaule lui fit relever les yeux vers l'électromaster. Et le regard, bien qu'embuée par le désir, qu'elle lui jeta, le défendis de ne découdre ne serait-ce qu'un seul fil sur ses vêtements. La vie peut parfois être vraiment injuste.

Voyant que l'albinos n'y arrive décidément pas, la jeune fille soupire et se redresse pendant qu'Accelerator s'assoit contre le mur à la tête du lit. Elle défit son soutien-gorge et le jeta hors du lit, aussitôt attirer sur les genoux de son amant par ce dernier et qui s'attaqua aussitôt à la tâche de découvrir ce nouveau territoire mis à sa disposition. Alors qu'une de ses mains se met à pincer le mamelon d'un des seins, lui s'occupe de faire le tour de l'autre avec sa langue, arrachant de plus grand gémissements à la Railgun. Son autre mains ne reste pas inactive et caresse tendrement le dos de la jeune fille alors que Mikoto continue de gémir en caressant les cheveux immaculés de l'albinos. Il mord subitement le bout de chaire, faisant pousser un cri à sa victime. Alors qu'il change de côtés, Mikoto utilisant la partie de son cerveau qui n'est pas encore embuée par le désir, commence à retirer le tee-shirt en évitant de toucher le collier le reliant au réseau MISAKA. Une fois ceci fait, la princesse électrique caresse les pectoraux de l'albinos et descend lentement sur ses abdominaux pour remonter tout le long de son dos, refaisant plusieurs fois le chemin en faisant des cercles sur certains point sensibles, elle pousse un cri un peu plus fort lorsqu'il tire légèrement sur son téton avec ses dents.

Les mains d'Accelerator descende sur ses côtes, caressant son ventre, et passe sous sa jupe pour retirer ce fichue short qu'elle porte à chaque fois et la jupe en même temps. Passant ses doigts sur sa culotte, il commence à caresser délicatement l'intimité de la fille la plus forte de la Cité Scolaire qui continue de gémir jusqu'à ce qu'un cri sorte de sa bouche lorsqu'il insère un premier doigt à l'intérieur d'elle. Il commence un mouvement de va-et-vient et lorsqu'elle s'est enfin habituer à cette présence, il insère un deuxième doigt et récolte un deuxième cri de luxure. Le Troisième la surprend tellement qu'elle enfonce ses ongles dans les omoplates du jeune homme qui ne peut s'empêcher de grogner. Mikoto est certainement la seule à pouvoir blesser le jeune homme sans recevoir une douleur encore plus grande. Voyant que sa petite amie est fin prête, il les allonge sur le lit et retire sa culotte avant de faire de même avec son pantalon et son boxeur. Mikoto n'ose pas regarder et elle sent alors les mains douces d'Accelerator lui écarter les cuisses avant qu'elle ne sente quelque-chose entrer en elle et ne la fasse crier de douleur cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle s'est enfin habituée à cette présence étrangère, il enfonce d'un coup, arrachant un autre cri de douleur à la jeune fille dont les larmes dévale ses yeux.

Certes, elle est habituée à la douleur, mais c'est quand même très douloureux. Accelerator se penche vers elle et lèche les larmes dévalant ses yeux, laissant un goût sucré sur sa langue. Le jeune homme commence alors un lent mouvement de va-et-vient allant toujours plus loin contre les hanches de la jeune fille. Les cris de celle-ci résonnent dans la chambre comme une symphonie aux oreilles de l'albinos et il l'entend nettement demander d'accélérer, ce qu'il fait immédiatement. La Railgun continue de gémirent sous les assauts qui l'enivrent complétement, elle ne distingue plus rien à part les vagues de plaisirs qui l'asseyent et remontent sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son cerveau déjà complétement embrumée. Elle sent un sentiment monter de plus en plus et se rapprochant alors que les coups d'Accelerator continue de devenir de plus en plus rapide. Jusqu'à ce que finalement elle se fasse complétement submergée et ne se libère en criant le nom de son amant qui en fait de même.

L'albinos s'effondre au-dessus de l'électromester, mettant ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête pour éviter de l'écrasé. Il les tires vers les oreillers et les recouvres de la couverture alors que Mikoto pose sa tête sur son torse.

FIN LEMON

- Je t'aime, Accelerator.

Le jeune ne fait que grogner en réponse, mais cela ne vexe pas du tout la jeune fille qui est déjà habituer, elle ne la entendu qu'une seule fois dire qu'il l'aime et elle sait qu'il n'est pas très douée avec les mots, la preuve étant le temps qu'il a mis pour s'excuser pour ce qu'il a fait aux sisters. Alors Mikoto n'est pas du tout étonné par la réponse, car elle sait déjà qu'il l'aime et que cela ne changera jamais. Les deux s'embrassent et s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pendant ce temps, dans toute la ville, le message que « maman » et « papa » l'ont finalement fait, circulent à travers le réseau MISAKA grâce au travail d'une certaine petite fille.

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie résonne dans l'appartement, Aiho qui est déjà levée et en train de préparer le petit déjeuné avec Kikyou, se charge d'ouvrir la porte et c'est sur un groupe plutôt hétéroclite qu'elle tombe. Tous les level 5, sauf Mikoto, Accelerator et le N°6, ainsi que Kamijou Touma, Index, Shirai Kuroko, Uiharu Kazari et Saten Ruiko sont tous rassemblés sur le pas de la porte.

- Bonjours. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Bonjour, Yomikawa-sensei. Il se trouve qu'un de mes informateurs m'a donné une information très particulière et j'aimerai la vérifier. Déclare Shoukuhou avec un grand sourire innocent.

- Et…vous êtes tous venus ?

- Elle nous a dit que c'était d'une importance capitale alors oui, on est tous venus. Explique Mugino.

- Et bien, venez.

Elle les laissa entrer et tout le monde s'installa dans le petit salon, se trouvant une place là où ils peuvent, Aiho allait demander ce qu'ils veulent vérifier lorsque Last Order sortis de la chambre de Kikyou où elle a passé la nuit, encore un peu groggy.

- …Bonjour…Dit MISAKA MISAKA encore fatiguée.

- Bonjour, Last Order. Pourrais-tu aller réveiller Accelerator, s'il te plaît ? Demande Kikyou qui a rejoint le groupe dans le salon.

- Oui, j'y vais ! Dit MISAKA MISAKA comme elle va voir papa et maman.

Une fois partit, Aiho vu le grand sourire de Shoukuhou et comprit enfin qui lui a donné cette info croustillant et pourquoi elle est venue avec tout ce monde.

- Papa ? Maman ? De qui parle-t-elle ? Demande Touma.

- Le papa fait surement allusion à Accelerator, mais je ne vois pas qui pour la maman. Déclare Uiharu.

- Sa petite amie.

Tout le monde regarda Kakine qui venait de sortir ça. Ce dernier est assis confortablement à côtés de la jeune fille à la couronne de fleur et a passé un bras sur le canapé dans son dos. Tout le monde est déjà au courant de leur relation et bien que Kakine soit aussi expressif que son meilleur ami au niveau des sentiments, cela ne semble pas du tout gêner la collégienne.

- C'est logique. Lorsqu'elle est partit, elle a dit qu'elle allait dans la chambre de ses parents, si les deux ne s'entende pas, ils ne dormiraient jamais ensemble. Explique le Darkmatter.

- Alors…Accelerator a une copine ? Demande Sogiita.

- Et je parierais mon rang que Misaki, la scientifique et le capitaine d'Anti-skill savent qui c'est. Déclare Mugino en regardant les trois jeunes femmes.

Les trois concernées ne firent que sourire face à l'accusation en tout point véridique.

- Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? Questionne Kuroko.

- Parce que nous on utilise nos têtes et j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur l'identité de la petite-amie de ce cher Accelerator. Répond Mugino.

- Sacrée Albinos, j'aurai jamais cru qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Il est vraiment doué. Déclare Kakine.

- Ce serai…Commence Uiharu avec le visage montrant sa surprise face à la réponse qu'elle devina.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus, Teitoku se penche subitement vers elle et bloque ses lèvres avec sa propre bouche en un baiser sauvage et possessif. Faisant rougir sa petite amie et les personnes innocentes dans la pièce. La jeune fille est finalement délivrée pour pouvoir respirer, alors que le lycéen arbore un grand sourire.

- Si tu as trouvé, garde le secret. Ce serait bête de gâcher la surprise. Explique Sogiita.

Des pas se firent entendre à côté et Accelerator arriva bientôt, vêtue d'un jogging et encore en train d'enfiler un tee-shirt qu'il avait trouvé en chemin.

- Tu aurais pu t'habiller convenablement. Le gronde Kikyou.

Accelerator ne fit que bailler face à sa réprimande et s'aperçut de toutes les personnes se trouvant actuellement dans le salon. Et cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, quelqu'un a cafeté et il n'y a qu'une personne qui puisse faire ça.

- Bon sang…Last Order.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est pas la petite qui nous l'a dit. Conteste Touma

- Mais c'est elle qui a répandue la nouvelle avec le réseau MISAKA. Sérieusement…

- Alors mon cher Accel', et si tu nous disais qui est cette mystérieuse petite-amie que tu nous a toujours pas présenté, mais qu'on sait déjà tous l'identité. Ou presque tous. Déclare Kakine.

- Pourquoi je devrais le dire si vous savez déjà ?

- C'est l'usage d'avertir ses plus proches amis pour un évènement aussi important. Explique Shoukuhou.

- Tch…

Le jeune homme s'assit sur un fauteuil encore libre, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer une autre réplique, de nouveaux pas plus léger mais où on entend nettement deux personnes arrivèrent. La première à apparaître fut Last Order qui semble tirer la manche de quelqu'un. La seconde arriva finalement et c'est comme si on n'avait lâché une bombe nucléaire dans le salon.

- Onee-sama !

- Biri-Biri !

- Je le savais !

- Ha, ha, ha !

- Bien joué, Accelerator ! T'as vraiment touché le jackpot !

- La ferme.

- Onee-sama, comment… ? Onee-sama !

Kuroko tenta de se jeter sur Mikoto, mais fut alors tiré en arrière par une force mystérieuse qui l'envoya s'écrase contre Touma.

- Quelle malchance… Articule le Level 0 écrasé sous le poids de la collégienne.

- Je savais pas qu'Accelerator était surprotecteur. Déclare Sogiita.

- Maintenant c'est le cas. Continue Mugino avec un grand sourire.

- Mikoto-san ! Depuis quand sortez-vous ensemble tous les deux ? S'exclame Saten avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Eh bien… ça va faire 1 mois maintenant. Répond-elle alors qu'elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son petit ami, mais ce dernier la tire par la taille et l'installe entre ses jambes. Les joues de la jeune fille se colorent légèrement, mais elle ne dit rien face à la possessivité de son petit-ami, sachant déjà qu'il souhaite montrer qu'on ne touche pas à ce qu'il lui appartient.

- D'ailleurs, c'est un très joli suçon que tu as là, Mi-chan.

La remarque de la Mendal Out transforma la Railgun en une tomate bien mûre.

- Et cela m'amène à une autre question, c'était quand votre première fois ? Demande Shoukuhou avec un ton innocent, contrastant avec le sujet de sa question qui fait rougir Mikoto jusqu'au cou et la pointe des cheveux.

- Sh-Shokuhou-sempai !

- Hier soir ! Dit MISAKA MISAKA en répondant à la question.

Une nouvelle bombe est alors lâchée et un grand silence s'abat dans la salle, personne ne s'attendant à ce que la petite crie cette révélation et encore à la réponse en elle-même. Même Kakine est scotchée face à la révélation et en regardant du côté de son meilleur ami, il voit Accelerator arboré le sourire du chat qui vient de manger le canari du voisin. Uiharu est encore plus rouge que Mikoto, si c'est possible, Saten à ses mains devant sa bouche mais elle ne peut pas cacher sa stupeur, Touma est aussi rouge que la jeune fille à la couronne de fleur et l'âme de Kuroko est sortis de son corps. Les autres sont à peu près aussi surpris que tout le monde, sauf les habitantes de la maison qui étaient déjà aux courantes.

- Onee-sama est souillé !

- T-Tu dois être excommunié ! Crie Index qui ne s'était pas encre fait entendre.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

- C'est qu'ils vont vite les jeunes de nos jours.

- Je me suis fait dépasser par Accelerator, il va falloir rattraper ça. Déclare Kakine pensivement.

- Que veux-tu dire, Teitoku-kun ? Demande Uiharu.

Le jeune homme se lève subitement et stoppe les conversations de tout le monde, il s'empare de la taille de sa copine et la jette sur son épaule pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Bon, nous avons du pain sur la planche alors nous allons vous laisser.

- T-Teitoku-kun ?!

- Uiharu va passer à la casserole ! Crie Saten.

- Amusez-vous bien ! Les salues Shokuhou alors que Mugino sourit à côtés d'elle.

Une fois le couple partit pour faire leur affaire de couple, les autres ne tardent pas à partir un à un, bien qu'il fut difficile de décoller Kuroko de la Railgun sans qu'Accelerator ne décide de s'en occuper lui-même en la faisant voler par la fenêtre. Une fois que tout le monde fut partis, le jeune homme regarda plus attentivement la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle ne portait en réalité qu'un tee-shirt à lui, trop grand pour elle et lui arrivant à mi-cuisse, ainsi qu'une culotte et qu'elle est restés comme ça durant tout le temps où les autres sont venus les emmerders. Mais le désir prit le pas sur la haine lorsqu'il détailla la courbe de ses jambes et la peau douce de son décolleté, sentant l'envie commencer à revenir, il prit lui aussi la Railgun sur son épaule et retourna dans la chambre pour un deuxième tour. Sous le regard fier de Kikyou et celui consternés d'Aiho. Quant à Mikoto, elle se dit que s'était repartis pour un tour et qu'elle allait encore avoir mal aux hanches après ça.


	2. Chapter 2

Le plus grand évènement de toute la Citée Scolaire est sur le point de débuter dans moins d'une heure. Rassemblés dans l'église spécialement aménagés pour accueillir le public assez spécial de ce mariage sensationnelle qui a attiré les regards depuis son annonce, il y a de cela plusieurs mois. Dans la salle qui se trouve à l'entrée, une jeune femme fait les cents pas à l'intérieur, sa nervosité se lisant sans mal sur son visage. Flottent derrière elle, ses courts cheveux brun sont orné d'un petite diadème étincelant où est accrochés un long voile tombant jusqu'à ses pieds et formant une traîne derrière elle, rebondissant au rythme de ses pas inquiet. Sa longue robe corset immaculé s'enroulant autour du haut de son corps et se desserrant à partir de la taille, serré au niveau de ses hanches par un long ruban immaculé avec quelques fleurs sur le nœud, le jupon forme une jupe plissé jusqu'à ses pieds chaussé de talon aussi blanc que sa robe. Ses mains sont recouvertes par des mitaines serrées avec de petits rubans blancs et serrent convulsivement un bouquet de rose à l'éclat d'une blancheur inégalée.

Dans la même pièce, une femme copie conforme de la mariée mais en une version plus âgée et vêtue d'une robe blanche avec un tailleur jaune clair, regarde sa fille vers les cents pas avec à ses côtés, une petite fille elle aussi copie conforme de la jeune femme mais avec quelques années de moins et vêtue d'une robe blanche en tutu. Les deux regardent leur fille/mère marché de long en large en serrant convulsivement son bouquet de fleurs. La porte s'ouvre alors d'un coup et apparaît trois autres jeunes filles d'un an plus jeune que leur amie et vêtue de leur plus belle tenue pour cette évènement magnifique.

- Ça y est, tout le monde est arrivé. Déclare Uiharu à la mère de la jeune fille vu que celle-ci ne semble pas des plus coopératives.

- Onee-sama, arrête donc de te stresser comme ça. Il n'y a pas moyen que quelque-chose se passe mal, même si j'aurai préféré que ce jour ne vienne jamais.

- C'est vrai, Misaka-san. Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien se passer de mal ? Dit une Saten plus qu'heureuse d'être chargé des photos pour le grand évènement.

- Eh bien moi je connais au moins une dizaine de raison qui pourrait faire que ce mariage soit fichue ! Eclate enfin la Railgun.

- Maman s'inquiète trop. Dit MISAKA MISAKA en essayant de la calmer.

- Ah…Tu as peut-être raison.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau et s'est Mugino et Shokuhou qui font alors leur rentré.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Aller toute vous mettre en place. Commande la n°4.

Misaki, Last Order, Uiharu, Kuroko et Saten sortirent de la pièce et avant que les deux level 5 n'en fasse autant, elles prirent la pauvre jeune fille apeurée dans leur bras pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort avant de sortir et de se mettre en place. Mikoto se détendit et fit en sort de détendre ses muscles pour éviter de provoquer une catastrophe à ce qui devrait être le plus beau moment de sa vie. Mais un cout à la porte la sortit de ses pensées et elle vit entrer la capitaine d'Anti-skill et la scientifique chargés de la surveillance de son futur mari.

- Accelerator nous a demandé de t'apporter ça. Déclare simplement Aiho en lui tendant un papier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est normal d'être nerveuse pour un jour aussi important, mais ne panique pas. La rassura Kikyou.

- Oui.

La jeune fille ne fut pas vraiment rassurée, mais c'est gentil de leur part d'être venue la voir. Presque tout le monde est venue en mettant en péril l'organisation du programme si bien préparé, sauf les sisters chargés de la sécurité, mais elle sait grâce à Last Order que celles-ci sont de tout cœur avec elle et qu'elles ne manqueront pas une miette de l'événement grâce à la retransmission en directe par le réseau MISAKA. La jeune fille posa son bouquet sur une table à côté et déplia le bout de papier où il a été écrit une simple phrase à la va vite mais qui pourtant, a le don de l'apaiser encore plus radicalement que toutes les phrases de ses amies.

« Arrête de stresser, j'ai pas envie que tu explose le plafond durant la cérémonie »

Mikoto rit légèrement en l'imaginant bien dire ça juste devant elle. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et reprit son bouquet. Courage, elle a déjà affronter pire que ça, c'est pas une petite cérémonie qui va la déstabiliser.

Dans la pièce principale où se sont réunis presque toutes les connaissances, amis et famille des deux concernés. Les conversations battent leurs pleins en attendant le début de la cérémonie et l'entrée de la mariée. Saten courre partout avec son appareil photo dans les mains pour immortaliser le moment. Les sisters ont été placés toutes autour de l'église et à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'aucun « abruti de mes deux » ne vienne déranger le mariage. Les témoins choisis pour l'occasion se tiennent près, du côté du jeune homme, il a choisis Kakine et de l'autre, c'est Kuroko qui a été désigné par la jeune fille, bien que la téléporteuse aurait plutôt voulut tuer le futur mari. Sur les bancs en fasse de l'autel, on remarque tout de suite qu'il y a plus de personne du côté de la mariée que du marié mais qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de différence du côté du volume produit par les deux groupes. Index qui a été désigné comme représentante de l'église pour la cérémonie, se tortille dans sa tenue juste devant l'hôtel et à côtés du plus puissant des Espers qui commence à lentement perdre patience.

Bloqué dans son costume fait sur-mesure, il se retient d'arracher la cravate qui l'étrangle lentement mais surement avec le même collier qui doit normalement le maintenir en vie. Il a déjà failli piquer une crise quand on lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas voir sa copine, non…sa future femme, parce que voir la mariée avant la cérémonie porte malheur et en plus, il doit poireauter des heures devant l'autel parce que Madame à trop peur pour se montrer sans risquer de faire péter les fusibles de tous les appareils électriques dans le bâtiment. Heureusement qu'il a demandé à Aiho et Kikyou d'aller lui apporter le mot qu'il a fait rapidement pour la calmer car il est sûr que sinon, il en avait encore pour une heure.

Les portes s'ouvre et tout le monde se tait pour se lever de son siège et admiré l'avancé de la jeune fille. Accelerator tourne la tête et aussitôt, toutes ses pensées haineuses disparaissent en même que l'arrivée de Mikoto dans la salle. La petite Last Order arrive toute guillerette en répandant les pétales de fleur sur le chemin, la mère de Mikoto s'avance avec à son bras sa fille encore un peu nerveuse. Normalement c'est le père qui doit amener sa fille, mais on fait avec les moyens du bord et ce n'est pas ses parents à lui qui vont se plaindre. Mais Accelerator ne peut plus penser correctement, trop subjuguée par la vision magnifique qu'il a devant lui. Un ange. C'est le seul mot qu'il lui vient à l'esprit en regardant la superbe jeune femme qui s'avance vers lui. Auréolé d'un pâle éclat faisant ressortir sa peau légèrement hâlée et son corps aux magnifiques courbes enrobé dans un écrin immaculé qui doit normalement protéger sa pureté, qu'il s'est déjà chargé de prendre d'ailleurs. On dirait un ange venue du ciel, il n'y pas d'autre phrase pour décrire ce qu'il a devant les yeux. Et cette être angélique doit se marier avec lui, le pire salaud que la Terre est connue, si il y a un Dieu qui commande ici, alors il a toute sa gratitude.

Accelerator est rapidement ramené sur Terre par son meilleur ami lorsque la jeune fille monte les marches et que sa mère ne la laisse aux côtés du jeune homme. Les deux se retournent vers Index qui ne peut qu'arborer un grand sourire en pensant qu'elle est l'heureuse élue qui va unir le couple le plus improbable au monde.

- Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacré du mariage. Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors d'un coup et plusieurs skill-out apparurent à l'entrée et semèrent la confusion totale.

- Accelerator ! Cette fois-ci ont va te tuer !

S'il y a une chose qu'il ne faut pas faire avec le level 5, c'est le provoquer lorsqu'il est en colère, mais alors le provoquer lorsqu'il est en colère ET le jour de son mariage, alors là vous pouvez être sûr de mourir. La mince résolution qu'avait le jeune homme se brisa comme une feuille de verre et vola en éclat, l'albinos se retourna lentement et activa son collier pour aussitôt faire voler le groupe de skill-out à l'extérieur de la salle. Mais sachant aussi qu'il va le regretté s'il laissait Mikoto là en pleine cérémonie, il se contenta d'un regard en direction en direction de l'une des sisters près du pilier qui partit avec plusieurs autres à l'extérieur pour s'occuper comme il se doit des impudents ayant dérangé ce jour bénis. Le jeune homme se retourna et personne ne fit de remarque alors que les portes se refermèrent sur les premiers cris de souffrance qu'on entendit à l'extérieur.

Le deux futurs mariés se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et Index commença le discours sur « acceptes-tu de l'aimer, de la chérir et de la protéger… », que le jeune homme n'écouta qu'à moitié, juste lorsqu'il fallut répondre oui et mettre l'alliance au doigts de la jeune fille.

- Maintenant, veuillez remettre les alliances. Déclare Index.

Kakine s'avance et tend deux petits anneaux fin en or avec seulement gravé les noms des deux conjoints à l'intérieur, rien de trop tape à l'œil et pourtant, qui se remarque tout de suite. Le juste milieu pour Mikoto qui voulait quelque-chose de discret, mais parfait pour Accelerator qui veut montrer qu'elle lui appartient. Physiquement et légalement.

Le choix de celui qui devait apporter les anneaux fut rude mais il fut décidé que ce serai le Darkmatter qui en aurait la garde. Last Order les aurait perdue quelque-part et Kuroko aurait tout fait pour les cacher et saboter la cérémonie. Déjà qu'elle avait fait une crise lorsque Mikoto lui avait demandé d'être son témoin, on avait dû l'attacher à un bloc de béton de cent tonne pour éviter qu'elle ne se téléporte et aille « tenter » de tuer Accelerator. « Tenter » étant le mot clé.

- Je vous déclare Mari et Femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Il ne fallut pas lui dire deux fois qu'Accelerator lui sauta littéralement dessus, devant les cris de bonheur du public et les flashes des appareils photos. Une fois la cérémonie finie, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle qui a été réservée pour l'occasion et commença alors le traditionnel repas de mariage avec ses habituels jeux et questions, même si certains jeux furent aux risques et périls des invités. Surtout pour le jeu de la jarretière où Touma se pris une table de plein fouet pour avoir eu de la chance pour une fois.

- Quel malheur…


End file.
